Junto a ti
by Bleu Nefeli
Summary: Serie de relatos para el TruPanWeek perteneciente a la página de facebook Trunks y Pan 4ever.
1. chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

•

•

•

 **Día 1: Edad.**

-

 _Tres en uno._

•

•

•

Una vez alcanzó a escuchar que existen tres amores en la vida de cada persona, bien podían ser tres diferentes o una sola.

Trunks por mucho tiempo pensó que él era uno de esos, que tres mujeres distintas eran las que habían logrado enseñarle lo agridulce del noviazgo, los altibajos del amor.

Lo creyó hasta que le dio una oportunidad a la libertad, a dejarse llevar por el viento con una mano sosteniendo la suya.

—Vaya sonrisa, ¿En quién piensas?

—En una linda chica

—¿Seré yo de casualidad?

Trunks la atrajo a sus brazos. Deleitandose con la amortentia que enero vino a repartir, quizás como compensación por los bolsillos vacíos de las fiestas navideñas, quizás como un buen augurio para el corazón.

Le dio un beso como respuesta. Pan se acomodó en su pecho con seguridad de poder descansar.

Poco tiempo pasó para que se durmiera.

 _—¿Cómo así que hay tres amores?— se animó a preguntar._ _El anciano de melena como las nubes le sonrió._ _—El primer amor, amigo mío, es cuando descubres que eres capaz de albergar sentimientos incalculables por una sola persona. Es el descubrimiento al amor_

La tarde caía sobre la montaña Paoz, tranquila y bella como desde sus inicios.

Sabía qué, de querer a amar había un largo trecho. No quería aceptarlo, hasta pensarlo era un pase directo al infierno pero su corazón -por más cursi que lo sintiera- albergaba un sentimiento profundo por la chica que reposaba en su pecho.

Era imposible de creer que desde niña, Pan ya le había robado un trozo de alma.

—Seguramente lo planeaste, ¿verdad enana?— le susurró con ternura.

— _El segundo, es el amor de tu vida. Aquel que es imposible, por el cual a pesar de todo lo malo que pudo pasar siempre lo recordarás con una sonrisa. Siempre lo guardaras en tu memoria, mucho más que el primer amor_

El punto determinante, el gran problema era la diferencia de edades. Catorce años, madurez, responsabilidades, vida. Una diferencia que no sabía si podían sobrellevar.

Algo que los distanciaba.

— _Te quiero a ti— le confesó la menor al borde del llanto—entiendo que soy una niña, pero mi corazón grita tu nombre y sé que tú sientes lo mismo por mí, lo veo en tus ojos_

Hablar con Gohan, con alguien que tenía el poder para dejarlo tendido en el suelo no fue fácil. Desde esa vez conoció una faceta que no pensó tenía el erudito, la crudeza de sus palabras, lo protector que podía llegar a ser con su familia era realmente admirable.

— _Quería a alguien que creciera con ella, que descubrieran juntos la vida. No que se la enseñara_

Pero él no sabía que Pan le enseñaba a vivir.

Esa criatura de ojos negros sabía disfrutar de una fiesta en la playa como la lectura acompañada de una copa de vino. Era capaz de ver un punto de vista que Trunks creía era ciego.

 _—¿Y el tercero, que hay de ese?_ _—Muchacho— volvió a sonreír — ese es con el que te quedas. El que te conoce con todo y tus males y aún así permanece a tu lado_

Estrechó con más fuerza a su novia dichoso por ser unos de los afortunados en tener el tres por uno en una sola persona.

—Solo quisiera que no roncara mucho— dijo debido a que la paz se veía intervenida por los sonidos emitidos por la menor de los Son— algo del señor Goku tenía que tener


	2. chapter 2

Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

•

•

•

 **Día 2: Saiyayin.**

 _Una sola energía._

•

•

•

La sonrisa burlona de su enemigo no logra más que hacerla enojar. Aprieta furiosa sus puños. Los nudillos blancos hacen que su oponente agrande su sonrisa al lograr su objetivo: enfadarla.

—Débil — repite de nuevo.

Muerde su labio más furiosa consigo que con Trunks, arrepentida de haber acudido a él para entrenar y así poder llegar al estado del súper saiyayin.

—¿La niña perdió el habla?—continúa, esta vez agudizando su voz.

La sangre guerrera que corre por su cuerpo se calienta, lo siente y se sorprende. La energía corre hasta centrarse en su pecho.

—Cierra la boca, princeso— contraataca.

—Descendiente de poderosos guerreros pero ella ni a la fase uno puede llegar — dice ignorando lo que ha dicho— ¿Estaré perdiendo el tiempo?

—Puede que sí — responde con burla en su mirada— creo que no tienes madera para enseñarle a una niña como yo

Logra borrar la sonrisa burlona. El pecho quiere explotar, la energía aumenta y no puede seguir reteniéndola.

Pero quiere jugar.

—Seguro es eso. Debí pedírselo a alguien que si supiera, Lapis, por ejemplo. Imagínate todo lo que pudo enseñarme — suspira — Kami, iré a buscarlo

Apenas avanzó metro y medio cuando chocó de frente con el pecho de Trunks. Miró la seriedad en los ojos azules y ese filo le gustó. Le pareció tosco y excitante.

—Vas a buscarlo si me vences, cosa que dudo—enarcó una ceja.

Otro reto aceptado. La seguridad de poder vencer golpeaba frenéticamente su pecho.

Sin decir nada más ambos híbridos se lanzaron al ataque. Trunks no pudo ocultar la sorpresa ante la destreza y velocidad que Pan usaba media vez avanzaban. Hasta el momento no había logrado darle un simple golpe.

—Lento— susurró Pan a su espalda. Rozando con la punta de su lengua la oreja de él — apuesto que lo más rápido que haces es firmar unos cuantos papeles

El hijo de la científica giró rápidamente. Sorprendido más por su roce que por sus palabras, sin embargo, grande fue la impresión al ver el aura dorada envolver a la pequeña Pan; su cabello rubio y ojos aqua sumado a la soberbia mirada la hacían lucir...atractiva.

—¡Lo logré!— exclamó feliz volando a su alrededor —¡Es increíble como la energía ocupa cada parte de mi cuerpo!

—Lo sé, si me disculpas debo irme

[•••]

Una semana completa pasó desde su primera transformación como súper saiyayin. Todos lo sabían. Estaban orgullosos

Pero también pasó una semana desde que Trunks la evitaba, cada vez que quería entrenar con él, él salía con compromisos pendientes y al anochecer sentía su ki hasta la cúspide.

Harta, esa misma noche esperó hasta que lo sintió. Voló hasta quedar a pocos pasos.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Explícame porque me evitas

—No tengo idea de que hablas

No podía decirle que la tentación de pelear hasta dejarla hecha polvo, dominar su cuerpo e incluso hacer lo que quisiera con ella lo estaba consumiendo. Que la poca resistencia de sus primitivos impulsos como hombre se estaban acabando.

La desea como oponente, como mujer.

La desea como compañera.

—Responde

—No comprendes— era incapaz de darle la cara— el trabajo…

—No— interrumpió —mírame Trunks, mírame por favor

El fresco de la noche lo envolvió. Acompañado de su aroma natural, todo olía a Pan.

—Yo te quiero mucho— se quejó —¿Tú, no me quieres? ¿Por eso me ignoras?

—No digas estupideces— rechistó tomándola de los hombros— no pienses esas cosas

Podía sentir su energía mezclarse con la de ella. Se sintió completo, libre.

—Papá tenía razón — murmuró viendo el cielo— resistirme no era opción

—¿De qué demonios hablas?

—Pan— no podía echarse para atrás —¿Te gusto?


	3. chapter 3

Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

•

•

•

 **Día 3: Nave/Espacio.**

-

 _Anticuado_.

•

•

•

—Eres muy cursi — murmuró la nieta de Goku un tanto incómoda — bastaba con un helado y ya

—¿Para festejar nuestro primer aniversario?— la abrazó por la espalda divertido— no molestes Pan, no quiero oír tus quejas de que tienes un novio poco romántico

La menor enrojeció hasta las orejas avergonzada por esa simple palabra que tenía un gran significado. Tanto quería un novio y ahora se cohibía por tenerlo.

Ironía.

—Cierra la boca príncipe

—Como usted diga princesa

Nunca imaginó volvería a visitar el espacio exterior en aquella nave en forma de pulpo. Ni en su imaginación pensó estaría a solas con ese apuesto viejo de cabellos lilas. Como saber que acabarían siendo novios años más tarde.

—Hora de bailar

—Debes estar bromeando

Presionó el control remoto del equipo de sonido, pronto la voz de Bon Jovi se adueñó del silencio. Comenzaron con un baile de sentimientos.

Pan dejó que su mente navegara por sus recuerdos, unos peligrosos otros felices y uno muy triste. Aquel día cuando pensó él había muerto…

Cuando vio los pedazos de piedra en el piso… Kami, si que la pasó mal. No quería perder a su amigo.

O cuando pensó jamas volvería a ser humana por culpa de ese loco aficionado a las muñecas.

Pero de igual forma habían buenos recuerdos, esos que guardaría en el fondo de su corazón. Atesorados por tener a su abuelito en ellos.

—¿Recuerdas cómo evitaba hacer los quehaceres mi abuelito? — interrogó temblorosa —siempre terminaba haciendo su parte

—No le gustaba lavar los platos— la abrazó con fuerza esperando hacerla sentir su calor.

Cerca de seis años que el poderoso guerrero ya no estaba con ella y lo seguía extrañado como en el instante que se dio cuenta que la vida seguía.

Goku le enseñó tantas cosas en poco tiempo, pero no como vivir sin él.

Trunks la sintió aferrarse a su espalda. Supo lloraba en silencio y no había nada que decir o hacer para detener esas gotas ácidas que también dañaban su espíritu.

Dolía verla triste.

—Mayonesa

—¿Qué?—se alejó extrañada.

—…ella me hizo como haciendo mayonesa — cantó moviendo sus brazos como si revolviera algo — es una vieja canción

Rió.

—Te ves mejor riendo — le regaló ternura en la mirada — ¿Sabes que me lastima verte triste?

—No empieces con tus cursilerías Brief

—Usted, mi bella dama hace que palabras que no pertenecen a mi vocabulario fluyan de mi corazón a mis labios, labios pecadores que se purifican apenas rozar los suyos — deslizó su pulgar con delicadeza por los labios de Pan— creo firmemente que usted me ha lanzado un hechizo para tenerme a sus pies cual si fuera un perro fiel. Tenga por seguro que mi ser entero le pertenece

El cuerpo de la menor se estremeció con el corazón latiendo tan fuerte que Trunks pudo sentirlo. Los ojos ébanos volvieron a humedecerse; conmocionada por la pasión que envolvía su relación con el hijo de la científica.

—Oh Trunks — se arrojó a sus brazos buscando a ciegas sus labios.

Las luces de la nave se apagaron automáticamente pues en el espacio se desataba una tormenta de estrellas.


	4. chapter 4

Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

•

•

•

 **Día 4:Angust**

 _Flor eterna._

 _•_

« _Había una vez una niña traviesa, caprichosa, rebelde. Ella tenía el cabello y ojos negros, la piel blanca y los labios rojos. Muchos le decían blanca nieves por la similitud física con la antigua princesa de los cuentos . Más eso era lo único que temían en común debido a que a personalidades eran muy distintas. La princesa traviesa tenía un carácter fuerte, siempre luchando por el bien_.

 _Aquella niña descendía de guerreros poderosos. Su abuelo, era sin duda el más fuerte de todos y todos sabían que la princesa era su debilidad. La amaba tanto que sin pensarlo la protegía de cualquier cosa y eso que la princesa podía cuidarse por si sola._ »

—¿Crees que funcione?

—No lo sé, es lo único que queda por hacer

« _La princesa crecía y cada vez se ponía mas linda, mas fuerte e inteligente. Siempre quería ser la primera en todo, menos en manualidades donde era un desastre completo. Hasta ella aceptaba que Marron, otra princesa amiga suya resultaba ser mejor que ella en eso o Bura, quien tenía una voz que cautivaba hasta el más amargado._ »

—Hijo

—Cinco minutos más, por favor

—Cariño

—Por favor

« _Un día un príncipe tonto y aburrido llegó al reino de la princesa de pies descalzos. Ya no le decían blanca nieves. Él sintió curiosidad por ella así que fue a su castillo._

 _El príncipe tonto pensó que ella era la tonta._

 _La miró correr por todos lados descalza, llena de barro o mojada con hierba pegada por todas partes._ _Y le dio curiosidad_.»

—Podriamos salir— intentó la mujer de blanco mostrando el nacimiento de su busto— a cenar o a bailar ¿Qué dices?

—No siento lo mismo que tú

« _Poco pasó y él se enamoró, no le importó sino podía cantar o tejer. Eso era de menos, sin embargo ella lo rechazó hasta con palabras crueles. Pero él no se rindió._

 _Siguió esperando una oportunidad. El príncipe la quería mucho, tanto que hizo una flor única para ella._ _Le hizo una flor de mármol._ _Le dijo que el día que la flor se marchitase el dejaría de quererla._ »

—Me temo que ya es irreversible

—¡No!

—Lo sentimos señor Brief, su esposa ya no recuerda ni lo básico

Prefería pelear contra un ejercito y salir vencido que pasar un día sin su Pan.

O verla al lado de otro pero vivo en sus recuerdos.

Prefería cualquier cosa con tal de verla bien.

Vaya jugada que la vida le estaba dando.

El maldito alzheimer se había llevado toda su felicidad, su vida y amor.

—¿Mamá ya no recuerda quienes somos?— la parte mas difícil de saberlo era transmitirlo— ¿Ni nuestros nombres?

La mirada de esos ojos eran la de unos niños indefensos aunque tuvieran el cabello ceniza. Trunks abrazó a sus hijos cansado, triste por ser el único en recordar como la princesa le había robado el corazón sin proponérselo, por solo saber que tantas cosas había hecho con tal de gustarle.

No encontró palabras que decir.

Ahora solo él sabía de la existencia de la flor de mármol y de la promesa en un susurro que le dijo mientras bailaban su primer vals como esposos.


	5. chapter 5

Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

 **Día 5:Familia**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 _Bha_

 _•_

 _•_

No es culpa mía que el inepto de Gohan dejara en cinta a la mocosa de ese papanatas amigo de boo, de ese farsante ridículo de pelos esponjados. Yo no le dije que la desflorara y plantara allí su semilla.

Si bien no tengo nada que ver ¿¡Por qué demonios tengo que estar aquí, en el hospital esperando que nazca!?

Que Bulma me haya obligado es falso, amenazarme a mi con dejarme sin sexo ¡ja! Como si con eso fuera suficiente para doblegar mi voluntad. Ahora que sin comida… Mi cuerpo lo exige y con ello no puedo debatir. Pero le dejé en claro que no más salga del útero yo me largo.

Veo a todos con ansia de conocerla, hasta el insecto de Piccolo muestra un brillo inusual.

Siento, aunque no sé porqué lo recuerdo un poco de culpa por no haber estado con Trunks en su primer contacto con el mundo exterior.

Recuerdo estaba entrenando en una isla desierta cuando sentí su ki, fuerte, vigoroso. Dejé que mi cuerpo se relajara en el mar mientras me concentraba en esos dos kis's que sabía me estarían estorbando toda la vida.

Son un estorbo agradable.

—Es preciosa — dice mi mujer al borde del llanto— es una niña hermosa

Se apoya en mi hombro. Observo por un pequeño agujero que dejan los familiares de Kakarotto a la nueva integrante.

Es una niña, pequeña, tan pequeña que quizás quepa en mi mano y tan frágil que parece de porcelana. No creo que estos pensamientos crucen mi mente. ¿Qué me pasa?

Seguramente pasar tanto tiempo entre los suaves brazos de ésta mujer me ha ablandado.

—¿A que es bonita, eh?— mini Kakarotto la mira embobado.

—¿Bonita?

—Sí, bonita

Trunks frunce el ceño quizás no entendiendo las palabras de Goten o eso se apreciaba. Veo su respiración se vuelve irregular, como cuando hay un aroma agradable que hace que involuntariamente inhalemos con tal de sentirla una y otra vez. ¿Será que también siente el olor de esa niña?

 _«¿Será posible que ella sea una opción para él?»_

En mi planeta el aroma de una mujer lo era todo. Si más de un hombre lo sentía podía pelear por ella.

Lo sentí con ésta escandalosa mujer, puede decirse, vencí a Yamcha.

—Mamá ¿Puedo salir?

—Pero Trunks..

—Solo quiero ir al baño

Quizás mi estúpido hijo sienta el llamado.

Será divertido ver como se desarrolla todo esto.


	6. chapter 6

Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

Universo: Avatar, la leyenda de Aang pertenece a Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

•

•

 **Día 6: Universo Alterno.**

 **•**

 _Maestros_.

•

Se apoyó en sus rodillas buscando recuperar el aliento por el exceso de esfuerzo en su nuevo entrenamiento. Nunca pensó que dominar el fuego control fuera más difícil que dominar la tierra. Pensaba Uub era un difícil mentor pero tener a quien tenía enfrente dejaba a su amigo como un dulce conejito. Sonrió, a Uub no le gustaría semejante comparación.

—¿Podemos descansar?— preguntó un tanto avergonzada — no puedo dar un paso más

—Diez minutos

Con ayuda del viento se acostó sobre la arena. Era un terreno blando, difícil de mantener una posición firme. Pero Trunks decía que no importaba, que cuando peleara en serio su oponente no andaría con exigencias y aprovecharía cualquier ventaja.

—Lo haces bien— comentó un tanto incómodo. Tanto tiempo intentando capturarla para llevársela a su padre y ahora la ayudaba para derrotarlo. Debía reconocer que no sentía culpa.

—Gracias, maestro — le guiñó el ojo. Hacia tiempo que molestar al príncipe del fuego le resultaba divertido. Le gustaba ponerlo nervioso.

Las olas subieron hasta mojar sus pies descalzos. Suspiró agradecida por la frescura. Se quitó la camisa manga larga que robó de un tendedero quedando así en un top que cubría sus pechos.

El pelilavanda escudriñó el cuerpo de la niña de quince años; su piel blanca, su abdomen plano y sus pechos parecían invitarlo a explorarlo. Los pocos rayos del sol bañaban a la esperanza de las cuatro naciones -solo ella representaba a los maestros aire- sintió entonces algo nuevo, sintió su corazón latir de nuevo con alegría, con emoción.

¿Podría gustarle?

Sus océanos parecían devorar mas a Pan que las propias olas del mar que llegaban a sus piernas.

—Seguiremos mañana— decidió. Ya no podía seguir mirándola así, capaz terminaba traspasando una barrera de hierro. Capaz ganaría otra cicatriz a sus manos.

—Como usted lo diga, maestro — estiró sus brazos, acentuando mas sus curvas.

 _«¿Me tientas?»_ _«¿Lo hago?»_

Coquetear era un juego para dos. El príncipe se quitó la camisa dejando sus músculos expuestos, modelando para Pan.

La morena suspiró sin saberlo. Trunks la miró sobre su hombro con media sonrisa.

—¿Nadamos un rato?— propuso— por allá hay un estanque pequeño, lo suficiente para dos — señaló una zona poblada de árboles.

—De acuerdo — se puso de pie— ¿Y si está fría el agua?

—Podemos calentarla — pasó su mano sobre su abdomen, causando cosquillas en la chica— usaremos nuestro fuego control


	7. chapter 7

Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

Universo: Avatar, la leyenda de Aang pertenece a Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

•

•

 **Bonus 1- Lemon**

Dagas de hielo querían clavarse en su espalda, podía sentirlas, las veía. Marron apretaba el cucharón de madera con fuerza, el contenido de la olla burbujeaba de sobremanera claro que también el fuego contribuía a aquel acontecimiento.

Sabía el motivo de que ambos maestros quisieran matarla con la mirada, pero no quería dejar de hacerlo, quería seguir hasta ver al príncipe llamitas fruncir mas el ceño, si era posible.

—Entonces— trazó un camino con sus dedos por el pecho del maestro tierra— ¿entrenamos bajo la luz de la luna?

Uub sudo frío, las vibraciones de la tierra avisaban de dos amenazas letales, una de ellas más potente que la otra.

—Pe-pero ya sabes todo lo que sé — respondió afligido.

Pan se inclinó más, casi topando su pecho con el de él.

—Marron está celosa— susurró tan bajo que Uub apenas si entendió sus palabras.

—¿Si?

La amenaza letal mas poderosa provenía de Marron, no de Trunks.

—Trunks quiere matarme

—Lo sé

Marron arrojó el cucharón contra las rocas de la fogata. Mas cabreada que nunca se fue a su habitación sin decir nada, ni siquiera a Goten su confidente.

—Mejor voy con ella

—Ya qué

Uub salió corriendo tras la rubia. Goten y Pares lo siguieron a petición de ella, Goten quería quedarse y ver que hacía Trunks con la pequeña hermanita que había adoptado.

—¿Qué crees que haces?— Trunks la agarró del brazo arrastrándola hasta una zona alejada— ¿Cómo coqueteas con...ese?

—Solo hablábamos

—¡Claro!— dijo con ironía — y tenías que estar casi encima de él ¿no?

Se cruzó de brazos con expresión molesta, por dentro reía.

—Solo faltaba que te sentaras en sus piernas

Avanzó despacio, las piedras pequeñas comenzaron a rodearlos, Trunks retrocedió. No era buena señal que Pan usara la tierra control.

Pan siguió con pasos lentos hasta hacerlo caer. Gracias a una roca que ella misma movió.

—¿Algo así?— se sentó en sus piernas — planeaba hacerlo

Puso sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza. Bajó lento, acomodándose en su pecho. Centímetros a sus labios Pan rozó los suyos.

—¿Pensabas besarlo?— susurró tenso.

—Planearlo a hacerlo hay un largo camino— seguido juntó sus labios con los de Trunks. Sacó un trozo de su lengua buscando colarse en la boca ajena.

El príncipe sabía que la mitad de todo eso era juego y la otra deseo. Jugaban y se deseaban de eso no cabía duda.

Tomó la cintura de su pupila empujándola solo para colar una de sus piernas entre las de ella.

—Quítate la camisa— ordenó.

Pan obedeció. Al mismo tiempo él se despojaba de la suya. El encuentro pecho-pecho los consumía.

Con una mano en la espalda de la morena la impulsó a su cuerpo, en la oscuridad del bosque buscaron los labios del otro, desesperados. Inminente encuentro deseado desde hacia tiempo.

Sin marcha atrás ni vergüenza Trunks exploró el cuerpo de Pan, aun con sus labios violando los de ella. Usando su rodilla intrusa incitándola a más.

—Principe— gimió al sentir esa rodilla presionar su zona íntima.

—Oh niña y lo que falta — la miró con picardía.

Ahora el juego era de él.

En un giro quedó sobre ella. Difícil de creer que ella tiene mas edad que él y aun así nada de experiencia.. Aunque tampoco era como si él fuera un experto.

Pan lo agarró de unos mechones bajándolo suavemente hasta besarlo de nuevo. Adictivo sabor y deliciosa sensación de su suaves pechos con lo duro del de él.

Cerró los ojos embriagada, nunca antes su espíritu sentía los cuatro elementos en armonía. La tierra en su espalda, el viento erizando su piel, la humedad de los besos que Trunks iba dejando en su cuello y el fuego, esa llama tomando fuerza en su vientre.

Llegó a sus pezones, la carne rosa pedía le ayudara a cambiar de tono y él ni lento ni perezoso comenzó su labor. Mordisqueó, chupó y rodeó con su lengua.

Trunks terminó por quitar la ropa de ambos. Contempló su desnudez fascinado, no creía él fuera quien se llevaría a la niña y trajera a la mujer. Orgullo maldito de ser el primero.

Colocó sobre sus hombros las piernas de Pan, avergonzada intentó cerrarlas lo que resultó mejor para él.

—Trunks...— rogó.

—Tranquila amor

La tortura antes hecha no era nada a lo que sentía con esa filosa lengua. Expuesta, salvaje y ridículamente atractiva se sentía con la constante penetración de parte de Trunks. Éste degustaba un aroma prohibido.

El calor del fuego se concentró en una zona, ardiendo, palpitando deseoso de ser atendida a la de ya. Trunks le dio una mirada de compasión ante lo que venía, la abrazó con fuerza a la vez que sin permiso ni piedad se hundió en ella. Rompiendo la barrera profundizó su ataque.

Pan dejó salir un grito ahogado. Se abrazó a él, entre ellos el espacio perdió su lugar.

—Bes-tia— reprochó con los ojos aguados.

Trunks le besó la frente.

Menos mal estaban lejos de la casa de playa sino todos serian testigos de las amenazas que la morena juraba una y otra vez a la par de insultos hacía el futuro señor del fuego.

Cuando el dolor fue reemplazado por la placentera fricción Pan se permitió dejar su huella en la espalda del principe, en su pecho e incluso unas pequeñas en su cuello.

Desfallecieron al punto máximo, satisfechos.

—Debiste ser más silenciosa — dijo entre risas el pelilavanda — tus gemidos no dejaron dormir a los animales

Alrededor conejos, venados y otros animales los miraban curiosos.

—¡Tu culpa!— acusó enrojecida— tus...tus movimientos— hizo comillas refiriéndose al choque de pieles — fue-fue tu culpa ¡bestia!


	8. chapter 8

Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

•

•

 **Bonus 2- Edad Invertida**.

•

Era sabido por casi todo el mundo que Son Pan, la científica odiaba los eventos sociales, de negocios e incluso de caridad. No es que fuera una antipática dama ni mucho menos tacaña; simplemente detestaba la hipocresía que desbordaba los de cuello blanco. La mayoría por no decir todos no le llegaban ni a los talones.

Bebió lo poco del vino que tenía en su copa y se levantó de su lugar decidida a buscar algo con qué entretenerse, encontró unas bolitas colgando de unas cortinas. Dejó a un lado los adornos cuando el hijo de su jefa apareció tras las puertas dobles.

—Pequeño Trunks

Según Bulma Trunks tenía cierta debilidad con las morenas, específicamente decía que su primogénito sentía interés por ella. Claro que la seriedad en su expresión le dijo mucho más.

Ignorando eso, como lo hacía casi con todo se acercó al pelilavanda.

—¿Qué hay Trunks?

—Hola Pan— suspiró devorando con la mirada a la mujer envuelta en seda azul— veo que muy bien

—Tranquilo Romeo

El veinteañero estaba por tomarla de la cintura con la intención de llevarla a la oscuridad pero un grupo de periodistas se pusieron de barrera. Echó una mirada hacia ella recibiendo solamente un beso de aire.

[•••]

Esperaba no fuera tan larga la entrevista a su pequeño entretenimiento, de eso ya media hora.

—¿Qué puede decirnos del nuevo modelo de automóvil?— alcanzó a oír. Su oportunidad finalmente le llegó.

—Su combustible — intervino Pan a su lado— no usará gasolina ni energía solar

Trunks le cedió su lugar. Esperó paciente y asombrado como esa mujer rozando los treinta y cinco se desenvolvía frente a las cámaras aun cuando detestaba hacerlo.

« _Algo planea_ »

Certero pensamiento, ni lo repitió en su mente cuando una mano se deslizaba lentamente por su espalda. Se tensó. Subió y bajó dos veces hasta que la tercera descendió aun más, esa mano femenina agarró una de sus pompas; apretándola un y otra vez.

Su razón se nubló.

—¿Usted ha contribuido señor Brief?

—¿Qué..?

¿A quién le importaba el combustible si Pan lo estaba manoseando?

A él no.

——•——

Con este relato finalizo mi contribución al TPW espero haya sido entretenido leer mis invenciones xD no diré nada referente a los capítulos solo que disfruté hacerlo, imaginar los escenarios y la interacción de mis queridos saiyayines.

Tengan por seguro que seguiré escribiendo de ellos.

Pd: Puede en el futuro edite todo esto.

 ** _~Bleu_**


End file.
